User talk:Pika Fan/HB Healer PvE
DoA=UA Life 21:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Don't need instant resses if no one dies. I don't fail at PvE monking. 22:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::it happens. get used to it.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 22:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::You are quite right, I am used to people not dying. 22:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Whops, a player was 1 unit to the left of where he should have been allowing the enemy HM monsters to spike you down before you have time to C+Spacebar + 2 to activate spirit bond.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 23:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) OH LALA, do please take a mesmer secondary so you may steal that unyielding aura from your good old chap, the prot monk. Powerheals are very nice you know. Toodles! Trance Gemini 22:55, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi gem, we run Bonder + HB, not dual healers. 00:55, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Bonder sucks, run a real prot monk. UA on prot = resbitch, nothing more, nothing less. You clearly have no clue about playing Gild Worz properly in PvE and run crap builds to carry bad players. Or you could not be lame, run a WoH Mo/E and an RC/LS/SoD Mo/E, naturally both with aegis and seed. Trance Gemini 12:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::Or you could not be horrible and lrn2DoA. Life 15:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::So why GoLE when Divine Spirit is better on a main monk bar? 15:31, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::::It's not? DS has a 60 second recharge, which makes it near worthless except for Deny Hexes. Even in theorycrafting, you'd have to get off five casts in the short amount of uptime DS has in order to meet the strength of GoLE, and more likely seven because most good monk skills only cost 5 energy. See Aftercast for why this is difficult. However, this completely ignores the fact that you then have ~50 seconds of no energy management, which if you're bad (as I assume you are if you're running DS) means you'll be out of energy before DS comes back up. -- Armond Warblade 22:21, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I know it has a 60 sec recharge but you are missing the fact the only 2 spells that require 10 energy is PS and HP. Fine if you are only using thouse skills but I have a feeling you would be spamming the others as much as possible. Don't be bad an cast it as soon as you can wait til you really need it....that is why it is there. Too many players cast it and waist it. FYI GoLE has 30 sec recharge so that is 40 engergy that you "could" save where spamming your spells in 14 sec you would save a bunch more. Yes during the down time you are vunderable and can't spam but that is where skill comes into play and if you don't have any you fail and cry back to button mashing diablo....tbh 23:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) If you don't need UA because you don't need the res, why do you have res chant? -- Armond Warblade 14:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :It's mainly for the BiP. The BiP occasionally loses DP, so he has to sac himself to death to 1 health. Res Chant/Restore Life can help you do that. 00:11, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Good reasoning, though I don't see why the monk needs to blow a skill slot on the hard res when anyone else in the group can. (You know, anyone in the group whose class was designed around having seven skills instead of eight.) -- Armond Warblade 07:01, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::We are running E/Me Cryers. Profession limit. Our bonder could, though, although he wants to be strong and run 2 hard prots. 07:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't really know what else to run even if someone else would bring res chant/flesh instead of me. 07:23, 6 May 2009 (UTC)